Jerry Driscoll
Jerry Driscoll was the main antagonist of the Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episode "Dawn of the Driscoll". Background Jerry was once the number one student at Mad Scientist University, where he worked on his project, the doomsday device with Mrs. Driscoll at his side. As proof of a functioning doomsday device, guaranteed him Valedictorian. However, he was betrayed by Willem Viceroy, who informed the authorities, and thus he was arrested. At some point he died, and was reduced to his skeleton in what was apparently a "funny story". Dawn of the Driscoll Following Randy trying to save his science project, using the Ninja power of healing. Randy lost control of it and accidentally brought Jerry back to life. He went on a rampage, and kidnapped Howard. Randy tried to stop him, but as a skeleton, it soon became clear he couldn't be harmed. He returned to his lab, and took Howard. He revealed he though he was Viceroy, as Howard was dressed as him, at the time. After revealing that he wasn't Jerry, decided to keep him so he could watch him activate the doomsday device, still planning on achieving Valedictorian. Randy and the real Viceroy confronted him in his lab, having activated the doomsday device, and took Randy on with a laser staff. Randy managed to stop him, by removing his head, thus disabling him. However, Viceroy was unable to stop the doomsday device. At that moment his wife arrived, and managed to convince Jerry not to destroy the world. But of course, Jerry decided to move on to try and destroy the universe. As such, he was deemed too dangerous, and Randy undid the spell, returning him to death. Trivia Gallery Jerry alivemodel-Dawn of the Driscoll.jpg Monster Dump - Students.png Monster Dump - School Field Trip.jpg Mt.Chuck.jpg Tumblr msu0f8EOOk1r53v56o3 1280.jpg Tumblr msu0f8EOOk1r53v56o4 1280.jpg Tumblr msu0f8EOOk1r53v56o5 1280.jpg Tumblr msu0f8EOOk1r53v56o6 1280.jpg Monster Dump - Mrs. Driscoll and Jerry Driscoll.png Monster Dump - Mrs. Driscoll and Jerry Driscoll 00.png Tumblr msu0f8EOOk1r53v56o7 1280.jpg Slimovitz in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 1.png Randy and Howard in Science Fair.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Mrs. Driscoll, Jerry and Principal Slimovitz.png Mrs. Driscoll&Jerry-Dawn of the Driscoll01.png Mrs. Driscoll&Jerry-Dawn of the Driscoll02.png Mrs. Driscoll&Jerry-Dawn of the Driscoll03.png Mrs. Driscoll&Jerry-Dawn of the Driscoll04.png BashnBucky - A.jpg Mrs. Driscoll&Jerry-Dawn of the Driscoll05.png RandyJerry&Howard-Dawn of the Driscoll.png Dawn of the Driscoll - 168.png Dawn of the Driscoll - 169.jpg Howard in Dawn of the Driscoll 2.png Howard in Dawn of the Driscoll 3.png|"Doomsday is coming!!!" Dawn_of_the_Driscoll_-_200.jpg Howard in Dawn of the Driscoll 4.png Jerry_gets_up_again.jpg Just_ribbin_ya.jpg|"Just ribbing ya!" Ninja_bone_dodge.jpg Ninja, Jerry and Howard Dawn of the Driscoll.png Dawn of the Driscoll - 226.jpg|"See you around." Jerry and Valerie.png Mr&Mrs. Driscoll-Dawn of the Driscoll06.jpg Jerry_doomsday_device.jpg Dawn_of_the_Driscoll_-_800.jpg Driscoll_restrained.jpg|Jerry restrained. Viceroy&Jerry-Dawn of the Driscoll.jpg|Viceroy betrays Driscoll. Dawn of the Driscoll - 394.jpg ViceroyJerryRandy&Mrs. Driscoll-Dawn of the Driscoll.png RandyJerry&Howard-Dawn of the Driscoll02.jpg Dawn of the Driscoll - Jerry.jpg Jerry cranium.jpg Dawn of the Driscoll - Ninja and Jerry.jpg Dawn of the Driscoll - 606.jpg Marlene n Jerry dance.jpg The Prophecy of Hat Sword - Randy, Jerry and Howard.jpg Franz introduction.png Category:Characters Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Skeletons Category:Villains Category:Spouses Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Scientists Category:Those brought back to life